


Rainfall

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, AsaKiku - Freeform, M/M, olikuro, this is 2p!AsaKiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: Every black curtain within the apartment remained tightly shut, any sunlight that tried to fight through the long walls of fabric were in vain. No sunlight came in, no light went out. It was a safe place, for the most part. Within the normally silent apartment, two people talked, though, they were at a disagreement.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I really like 2p!AsaKiku and I've hardly seen any fics around for it, so I thought I would contribute one. This was written awhile back for a Hetalia rairpair week on Tumblr.

Every black curtain within the apartment remained tightly shut, any sunlight that tried to fight through the long walls of fabric were in vain. No sunlight came in, no light went out. It was a safe place, for the most part. Within the normally silent apartment, two people talked, though, they were at a disagreement.

“Kurooo.”

“No.”

“Pleeease.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun. You have to go outside, I promise you that you’ll enjoy yourself. You hardly even go out during the night. You really like to shut yourself in a lot.” 

“I cannot go outside. You know that I will die. I do not see why you are convincing me to do such a ludicrous thing. Besides, I do go out during the night, just normally when you are not around.”

Kuro could see the sullen frown on the other’s lips, his eyes downcast from his rejection. He did not understand why the bright and bubbly man wanted to take him, a vampire, outside during the day of all times.

“But what if-”

“No.” He was quickly cut off.

“You have to face your fear sometime, Kuro.”

“I am not afraid.”

“Then why won’t you go outside with me?”

“Unless you wish to have fried boyfriend for dinner, I would not recommend it. The sun is one of the few things that could kill me, you should know this.” Yes, Kuro is in a relationship with the man that stood before him. Oliver Kirkland, who had strawberry blond hair, freckles that he tended to mask with makeup, and a peculiar personality. How a dangerous vampire such as himself, a short man with pointed teeth, an aloof personality, and ebony hair, fell for someone so strange was a story for another time. Though, how Oliver accepted him for who he was, and what he did, still bewildered him to this day.

Kuro was not necessarily a good person, vampires were not naturally good creatures, and although there were some out there, Kuro was not one of them. He fed from humans to survive. He remained in his home during the day and only came out during the night where he was most welcomed, and where he would not disappear into ash and dust from the sun. People had a right to be afraid of him, but Oliver was an exception. Oliver had never been afraid from the beginning, and he was okay with him being a vampire, simply claiming that ‘he could not help what he was’.

A smile, a smile that Kuro could recognize as an all-knowing one soon crossed Oliver’s features, and he wondered just what was on the other’s mind.

“But that’s the exciting part. It’s raining outside.”

Now that it had been mentioned, the vampire listened to his surroundings, and could hear the rain gently tap against the windows as it fell. “And?”

“That means that clouds are covering the sun. You can go outside without worrying about getting hurt.”

“What if the clouds disappear and the sun comes out again?”

“Oh, dear, that wouldn’t be good.” Oliver pulled out an umbrella from under his coat, his smile broadening as he did so, the excitement clear on his face. The umbrella was a solid black, making it a good cover for Kuro, as well as blocking the rain from getting them drenched in water. “It’s a good thing I brought this for us, love. It’ll be a nice excuse for when it rains. You’d just look silly running around with an umbrella in the broad daylight.”

Kuro stared at the umbrella in the other’s hands. He was backed into a corner now. There was hardly any excuses he could make to say no. Surely a simple short walk in the rain would be fine? Oliver seemed insistent, and did not worry if something were to happen. He sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up as he walked up to Kuro. “Let’s get ready now. The rain won’t last forever.”

Kuro hummed in response, moving to get his shoes and coat on with Oliver in tow. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, hid his hands in gloves, and placed a hat on his head for extra precaution. Once he was ready, he looked to the human. “I am ready.”

“Good, let’s go then.” Oliver lead the way out the apartment door, and Kuro stopped at the entrance, turning to lock the door before they left, and soon they were heading down the stairs. Oliver handed him the umbrella as they reached the bottom of the steps. 

He gripped the umbrella tightly in his hand, the cushion of the handlebar being the only thing preventing Kuro from doing any real damage to the object with his inhuman strength. He used it as a way to keep his calm composure, directing all of his tension to his hand while they step outside, opening the umbrella as he did so. He did not want to express that he was nervous, nor show any other weak emotion. Kuro was incapable of being nervous. He was a vampire, he was powerful, far more superior than humans. Nothing could stop him, not even a little sunlight. 

Kuro looked up to Oliver at his side, who promptly took his hand in response, gently lacing their fingers together while he did so. It always seemed that the other could read him, even as ignorant as he appeared to be in most situations.

From the limited view under the umbrella, he could see the clouds stretch across the sky, masking the sun in a mass grey. The rain fell from above, hitting against the top of the umbrella, and rolling off of the sides before falling onto the ground where it belonged.

“See? It’s not so bad out here. Isn’t it nice out?” Oliver chuckled softly. “I mean, I do prefer the sunny days when the flowers bloom, but, I know you can’t see that.” His voice grew quieter as he spoke, realizing that he may have said something wrong.

“I can just watch it on TV, it is no different these days.”

“Oh, Kuro.” Oliver slowly shook his head, as though the vampire had not understood something, causing him to wonder just what he had said wrong.

The two spoke to each other, though Oliver did the majority of the talking. Kuro just walked alongside him quietly as he spoke about the simple mundane things he had done throughout the day, about how he had met a peculiar customer at his bakery who spent over ten minutes in the shop and only wanted bread, or about what he had made for breakfast, mentioning the cat he had encountered this morning. He mentioned stories about his passionate hobby of baking. Kuro did not mind, he merely listened quietly, sometimes responding with a playful remark or comment, and Oliver knew that the vampire tended not to share things about his personal life, but he still responded nonetheless.

The rain had eventually become lighter, and the grey clouds in the sky were starting to lighten up, but the clouds were not ready to leave yet. 

Oliver had taken him to the local park, to show him how beautiful it looked during the day. Although the clouds had darkened their surroundings, the park looked significantly different during the day than at night. 

Kuro recalls looking into the large fountain within the park at night, watching as the ripples spread across the surface from the water, seeing the moon and stars shine above on the glimmering surface, right where his reflection was supposed to be.

During the day, however, everything was brighter, and although the rain gave it a gloomy atmosphere, everything still felt alive, unlike the night, when everything seemed abandoned by society, the time when people remained in their homes, sleeping the dark away.

As they stood in front of the fountain, Kuro looked to the watery surface once more, and saw the clouded sky above, the rain disrupting the water’s calm ripples. He saw Oliver in the reflection, looking towards nothing in particular, his smile warm, and his eyes gentle. He was not looking at nothing though, he was looking at Kuro, but the reflection refused to show him. 

Whether or not Oliver noticed, Kuro did not know, but the other had spoken up, distracting him from the water below. “Why do you always look like that?”

“Look like what?”

“So grumpy all the time. It’s hard to make you smile, you know.”

“I smile, see?” He smirked slightly.

“No, not like that, a real smile.” He shook his head. “Like this.” He smiled, but exaggerated his expression, showing his teeth and all.

Kuro snorted. “You look creepy like that. Your lips are not meant to stretch that far forcefully.” He lightly teased, which Oliver chuckled to in response.

The rain began to fade, and slowly, the sun started to come out. Surroundings became brighter, but the umbrella casted a shadow over the two, saving Kuro from getting burned, but the vampire was uncomfortable. He could feel himself getting warmer as each second passed, though he could not tell if he was convincing himself of such things, or if the warmth on his skin was real.

Although he felt this way, he did not express it. He kept his emotions locked, and only kept an indifferent look on his face, but yet again, Oliver appeared to see right through him.

Perhaps that is why he fell for the other. Oliver was different. Oliver could somehow see him in some way that no one else saw him. People were always afraid, people were intimidated, people did not like him. He did not get along with them. And yet, Oliver saw past everything.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I was too forceful, cupcake. I just wanted us to have some fun together.” The vampire cannot say that he was fond of the nicknames Oliver uttered sometimes, but he allowed it to slide most of the time.

Blinking, Kuro felt Oliver's hand slide over his own, taking it in a gentle hold as he held the handlebar, and lowered the umbrella right over their heads. Oliver then leaned forward, breaking the distance between them, and pressed his lips against the vampire's in a gentle kiss.

Kuro stood there, frozen with momentary surprise, before raising his one free hand to lightly cup the other's cheek, kissing him in return.

It was moments like these that Kuro savoured. Oliver was a whole new element to his life, and he felt as though he did not have enough time with the other, but he cherished every moment they shared, even though he never told the other of his true importance. He felt alive around him. Oliver made him do things that he did not think he would ever do, and it made him feel all the more alive again. If Oliver was not here, he would not have had the opportunity to go outside like this, to enjoy a walk during the day. 

Oliver taking him out all the time, showing him things that he had been blind to before, experiencing new things that he did not think to experience. Every time he saw Oliver smile and show him a whole new world. It was… different. It reminded him that things were not always the same, that some things in the world just might be worth seeing.

Some day, Kuro may have to live without Oliver, but he had the other now, in his arm that was now wrapped around him.

Oliver had pulled away from the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kuro in a gentle embrace. “I hope this makes up for it.”

“Oh, do not worry about being forceful, Oliver. You know I like things rough.” He smirked.

“Kuro!” Oliver gasped, clearly shocked by his sudden obscene comment. If it was one thing that could get Oliver worked up, it would be vulgar comments or language, especially in public, Kuro knew that all too well.

“I was only teasing. Come on, let’s go back to my place. Perhaps I will consider baking with you. It is not like I plan to use my oven for anything else.”

“That would be lovely.” Oliver began to walk, and Kuro followed alongside him, knowing that the other must have been excited to have the vampire participate in his favorite hobby with him.

However, Oliver stopped suddenly, and looked back at Kuro.

“Oh, Kuro.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” It was the first time he uttered those words, in such a simple moment, after a refreshing rainfall.


End file.
